


I'm in Love with A Church Boy

by blueberrytater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Dean, M/M, Nerd Castiel, he's just not a menace to society, i mean i guess he;s a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enter Dean Winchester, your typical bad boy from the local high school. He wore leather jackets, didn't care about authority, cursed, and listened to classic rock.</p><p>Enter Castiel Novak, the son of towns pastor. He wore sweaters and khakis, did everything his father and older brothers told him to, until he met Dean Winchester.</p><p>Their senior year just got interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move your car,asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while I was scrolling through my channels to find something to watch and I saw this movie called "I'm in Love with a Church Girl" and the first thing i thought of was Dean and Cas
> 
> A special thanks to [Lu ](http://windycityluke.tumblr.com)and [Manasi](http://lyriumsghost.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this and telling me what i fricked up !!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!! ;u;  
> (also sorry if the indents and spacing are a little weird im still getting used to ao3)

     Enter Dean Winchester, your typical bad boy from the local high school. He wore leather jackets, didn’t care about authority, cursed, and listened to classic rock. Currently, Dean is slowly peeling himself away from his bed to get ready for another day at school. He smelled his jeans and determined them clean enough to wear, threw on an old band shirt and decided on his leather jacket with a hoodie today.It’s getting chilly out with the transition to fall, so he decided on a grey hoodie with his leather jacket over top. He messed with his hair a little, brushed his teeth, and put on some deodorant and a little body spray. With one more look into the mirror and an approving nod, Dean walked out of his bedroom.

     When Dean entered the kitchen, he greeted his little brother with a ruffle of his hair. Sam huffed and continued to eat his cereal.

     “Almost ready Sammy? Don’t want you to be late on your first day of high school!” Dean asked as he opens the fridge and grabbed his and Sam’s lunches out of fridge.

      Sam finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink with a clank “Yeah I guess”

     “What’s wrong Sammy? I thought you would be pumped to go to school since you’re such a nerd,” Dean joked.

     “It’s just, I know mom would love to see me go to my first year of High School..” Sam lowered his head, knowing Dean doesn’t really like talking about their mom.

      Dean smiled weakly, “I understand Sammy, but you just have to grit your teeth and move on with your day. You know mom would be proud of you Sam.” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair and motioned to the door “Now come on you nerd,we have to get to school.”

xxx

     Enter Castiel Novak, the son of towns pastor. He wore sweaters and khakis, did everything his father and older brothers told him to, and listened to classical music (as far as his father is concerned). Castiel,was currently getting out of the shower and drying his hair. Castiel hated mornings but he gets up at exactly five forty-six am so he can take a longer shower. Castiel walked into his room and looked at the clock on his nightstand glow the numbers 6:00 am. Castiel threw his towel into his laundry basket in the corner of the room and pulled his sweater over his head and slipped into some simple black jeans and put on his shoes. He swiped some deodorant on and some body spray. He tried to tame his wild hair with some hair gel but as always it didn't work so he just sighed and shut the light off. He got done early today so he decided he could spare some time on his laptop. He scrolled through Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr noticing nothing different. He scrolled for a , closed his laptop, headed down stairs, and grabbed his book bag and left without being noticed by his brothers.

     Castiel doesn't mind his brother Gabriel and Balthazar. Sure they tease him and play pranks on him, but they actually listen to him and care about what he wants to do later in life. His other brothers only care about him following the “plan”. He carefully walked down the stairs to try and see if any of the undesirable brothers were downstairs. He’s relieved when he hears his brother Gabriel’s voice.

     “Hey kiddo! Ready for another day of the great American education system?” Gabriel asked while grinning from ear to ear.

     “I’m always, Gabriel.Who were you talking to down here?”

     “Oh! I’m making some cakes and I was trying to give myself and the cakes encouragement to actually turn out good.”

     “You were talking to cakes. Gabriel, you have your own bakery, I’d hope they’d turn out at least decent.” Castiel deadpans.

     “Make fun of me all you want,but when you taste my cakes you won’t be laughing anymore. Now go to school and learn something useful to your future.”

     Castiel laughed louder than should be acceptable at six-fifty am and heads out the door to school.

xxxx

 Dean pulled into the school and parks the impala. He turned the ignition off and turned toward Sam.

     “Are you ready,Sammy?”

     “Dean, I’m fourteen years old. Don’t call me Sammy anymore,” Sam sighed and opened the door.

     Dean grinned. “Okay whatever,Sammy.”

Sam groaned as a car pulled up near them and a deep voice interrupted them.

     “Excuse me,but I’m pretty sure that’s my spot you’re parked in” Dean noticed the person had very blue eyes.

     “Um, dude there aren’t assigned parking spots” Dean responded.

     “Yeah well, I’ve been parking here since junior year and making me move my parking spot to somewhere else would just upset the balance,” Blue-eyes retorted.

     “Well, I’m not moving my nice ass car so you can park your shitty car in the spot. Just choose one of the hundreds,” Dean returned.

Blue eyes mouth formed a tight line and he rolled his eyes as he got back into his car to park it somewhere else, Dean hoped it was somewhere far far away.

xxxx

      Castiel grumbled to himself as he parked his car. Who did that guy think he was? With his stupid cute freckles and his nice body. Castiel shook his head,’no Castiel do not think about the guy who just stole your parking spot like that, he’s an asshole.’ He pulled into an empty parking spot and got out into the cruel world. He was upset all the way into first period.

     Castiel shuffled into first period. Not only was his parking spot stolen but his first period was math. Whoever made his schedule was out to get him. He walked into the class and chose a seat towards the front. Just because he hated math doesn’t mean he planned on failing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could make it through this day and the rest of the year. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

     “Hello boys, girls and everyone who doesn't identify in the gender binary. My name is Dr.Crowley. Yes, I actually do have my PhD in mathematics. And don’t think you can get away with just calling me Crowley or Mr.Crowley.”

Castiel groaned internally, of course his math teacher would be the most pretentious person ever. Castiel squinted at the ceiling wondering why God hated him so much.The classroom door opened, which snapped Castiel out of angrily staring at a ceiling tile. To make this day better, of course Freckles had to walk in and be in his first period.

     “Hey teach, sorry I’m late. I had to get my little brother to his first class.” Freckles smirked, Castiel groaned because if he kept that up, Castiel was screwed.

     “Hello Mr. Winchester, I’m so glad you decided to show up to my class. I was so excited to see that you were on my class roster. Please take a seat and don’t be late next time,” Dr. Crowley sneered.

      Freckles saluted  Dr.Crowley, “aye, captain!”

Freckles walked towards where Castiel was sitting. Castiel prayed that Freckles would not sit near him. Apparently God was not on his side today. “Oh hey! Blue eyes! How about that, we have a class together!” Freckles was probably talking to him but Castiel was too busy cursing God for his bad luck.

xxxx

      Class started about five minutes ago. Dean got Sam to class on time, so now Dean was just wandered around and figured that since he passed the actual class enough times. He should probably actually go in. Dean entered the classroom, and all eyes were on him. Which was typical since anyone who enters a class after class began is a wild specimen that needed to be stared at. Dr.Crowley sarcastically yelled at him, he sarcastically replied. Same thing,different day when it was time to choose his seat, he usually goes for the back of the class just to add to the cliche. But when he saw Blue Eyes he decided to choose the seat next to him. Blue eyes wasn’t that bad to look at. Actually, he was extremely pleasing to look at and Dean hated it. How could someone who is an asshole be this attractive? This is going to be a long year.

 


	2. maybe you aren't an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s first few weeks of his last year of high school weren’t going as he thought they would. He thought he would just get use to his new teachers and just go through the year without any trouble. Thanks to Dean Winchester, that didn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long for me to write and post !  
> I'm going to try and have a posting schedule of every sunday, don't quote me on that because i sometimes don't write fast and chapters might be posted on mondays sometimes.  
> thanks to [Lu ](http://windycityluke.tumblr.com) for reading it and telling me that i'm a dumbass  
> [posted on my tumblr as well.](http://bottmdean.tumblr.com/post/109115573919/im-in-love-with-a-church-boy-ch-2-ao3)

****

Castiel’s first few weeks of his last year of high school weren’t going as he thought they would. He thought he would just get use to his new teachers and just go through the year without any trouble. Thanks to Dean Winchester, that didn’t happen. Castiel knew of Dean Winchester, he wasn’t deaf. He heard everyone talking about him, sometimes good,sometimes bad. Castiel didn’t really believe rumors or really even care, but ever since Dean sat next to him in math on the first day, he started to listen more. He heard all the bad things about Dean and all the good. Dean always make sure to talk to Castiel. Even though he continues to park in his spot, he’s still civil towards him. They help each other with a math problem or two,and sometimes make small talk when they have a few extra minutes at the end. Castiel might even call this a friendship.

xxx

Dean threw his bookbag on the dining table and disregarded his shoes by the door. He sighed and walked to the rundown fridge. Dean grumbled as he opened it. 'We have to go shopping soon,we're running out of food and Sammy likes to have packed lunches.' Dean rubbed his eyes at the thought, another thing to put on the endless list of things Dean has to do. He grabbed a questionable yogurt and a spoon. Dean leaned on the counter and checked the time. He had an hour or two until he had to go get Sam. Dean decided to skip out on  his last couple periods, not because he wanted to keep up his image but he didn't need those classes to graduate. He only has them because they wouldn't give him early release because of his attendance. He wonders what Cas was doing. Probably sitting in class like the nerd he is,with his stupid beautiful blue eyes,and his stupid smile he has every time Dean makes fun of Dr.Crowley. Dean sighs he needs to pull himself together. He throws away the yogurt that definitely was questionable and decided to take take a nap.

xxx

Castiel sits in his last period of the day. He yawns as his teacher goes over _Macbeth_ for what seems like like the hundredth time. He thought this was suppose to be honors where the brighter kids can can actually learn. In Cas' four years of high school he knows that's a load of bullshit. 'I knew I should have taken AP, I just had to want an easy senior year'.Castiel looks up at the clock on the wall, only ten minutes left and then he free for the weekend.

His teacher sighs "Since no one is really listening and it's Friday, you can all leave early have a nice weekend." The class cheered,and grabbed their bags and hastily went out the door.

Castiel walked out to the parking lot with with a slight smile on his face, because who wouldn't be happy to leave early? He jingled his keys in his hand and thought blissfully at doing nothing over the weekend. ‘I’ll go home put on my most comfortable sweat pants,a t-shirt and sit on my ass and watch some stupid movie on netflix. Maybe I’ll even make some food like-’

“Hey Cas!” Castiel was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice of Dean Winchester. Cas stopped and looked toward the booming voice. He saw Dean waving at him from his black car. Castiel tried his best to hide the smile that was forming on his face and walked over to him.

“Hello Dean, how are you out already? Class doesn’t end for another 8 minutes.”

“Well it’s a little something called leaving before the day is over, but I wouldn’t expect you to know what that is like because you’re Mr.Angel.”

Castiel rolled his eyes,“You don’t know me enough to know that I’m not an angel, Winchester.”“Is that an invitation to get to know you more?”

Castiel simply smiled and continued on with their conversation. They talked while the dismissal bell rang and only stopped when Sam arrived at the car.

“Hey Dean, who's this?”

“Oh hey Sammy, This is Cas.” Dean vaguely gestured to Cas and Castiel waved.

“Hello Sam, It’s nice to meet you, Dean talks about you a lot.” Sam’s face went from confusion to enlightenment.

“Oh! you’re _the_ Cas! Dean won’t shut the hell up about you!” Dean looked murderous at his brother and Sam just simply smiled and moved to the passenger side of the car. “Nice meeting you Cas!”

Dean mumbled something about ‘stupid fucking little brothers’ and ‘see you later Cas’. Cas waved as the Impala pulled out of the school and he walked to his car,smiling about what Sam had said.

xxx

As Dean pulled the impala out of the parking lot of the school, Sam smugly sat in the front seat.“I can see why you like him Dean, he is cute by your standards.” Dean waited until they were safely at a stop sign to glare at Sam.

“What the hell are you talking about Sammy? I don’t like him, I just think he’s a pretty cool guy y’know. He has cute sweaters and whenever he gets a math problem right he does this cute thing with his nose-What the fuck are you laughing at?” Dean hit Sam in his arm while he pulled away from the stop sign.

“Ow jerk! I’m just laughing at the fact that you said you don’t like him but then pointed out things that show that you _do_ like him!” Sam smiled again, “Why don’t you ask him to hang out with you this weekend? Like you a date or something.”

“What? No! I mean we could hang out this weekend but I don’t think he even likes me okay like he’s super smart, funny and cares about bee’s and shit and I’m not.”

“I don’t care, when we get home, you’re going to ask him out for tomorrow and you can go to the movies or something” Dean sighed, he knew Sam wouldn’t let this go until Dean did it.

A few minutes of driving later, they arrive at their house. As soon as they step in the house, Sam marches off to get the laptop they shared and shove it into Dean’s arms.

“Now log onto facebook and message him that you want to go out tomorrow” Dean rolled his eyes and logged onto facebook per his brothers request.

xxx

Castiel carefully opened his front door. He didn’t want to alert his undesirable brothers that he was home. He knew Gabriel was probably still at the bakery and Balthazar was god knows where. As he entered the house he heard the clanking of pots in the kitchen. He sent a silent prayer that it was his father who came home early from his church services. Castiel slowly passed the kitchen ready to bolt up the stairs if it was one of his brothers. He stepped on the creaky floorboards and winced.

The figure in the kitchen turned around and greeted him, “Oh! Hello Castiel!”

Castiel let out a breath of relief at the sight of his father, “Hello father. What are you doing?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at his father taking out pots and pans,cooking hasn’t been something he’s done in a long time.

“I’m cooking us a nice dinner, I’ve been so busy I forgot about my favorite son” Castiel smiled at that,He was always favored since he was the youngest son.

“Should I still pick up Hael from daycare? I think she would be very excited to see you.” Hael is Castiel’s father’s daughter from his second marriage,(which in Castiels opinion isn’t going well at all). Cas still loves her a lot since Cas is the one who spends the most time with her. The others don’t pay much mind to her because they are too “busy” with their business’ and dealing with their own unhappy marriages.

“If you don’t mind, That way I can get dinner closer to finish and maybe we can all sit down and watch a movie.” Cas nodded and checked the time,he had a few minutes until he had to leave so he went up to his room and checked his social media.

xxx

“Dean, just send a message to him, it doesn’t matter that he’s not online yet! Just use that Winchester charm you always talk about having!” Sam was looking over his brothers shoulder as he sat on Castiel’s message window.

“If he’s not online then I’ll be sitting here forever waiting. I’ll just message him later.” Dean went to stand up when the green circle popped up next to Castiel’s name.

“Wait! Hey look he’s online! Message him!” Sam pushed Dean’s shoulder towards the laptop. Dean groaned.

“I don’t even know what to send!”

Sam rolled his eyes “God you’re so useless,move I’ll do it.” Sam typed up a message that says “Hey Cas! Do you wanna hang out this weekend?” and before Dean could protest, Sam hit enter.

Dean paled and waited for his answer.

xxx

Cas looked at the new message that popped up. He smiled at Dean’s name and message. He did want to sleep and watch netflix but hanging out with Dean was probably more fun. He typed a message back and waited for the response.

**Castiel Novak**  2:25pm

_Hello Dean,I would love to hang out. Do you have anything in mind?_

**Dean** **Winchester** 2:27pm

_uh not really we could hang out at my house but its not the best place_

**Castiel Novak** 2:28pm

_We can hang out at my house if you like. My father usually isn’t home and my younger sister is going to be the only one home, so as long as you’re okay with a three year old, We can hang out here._

**Dean Winchester** 2:28pm

_thats no problem uh i can be at your house around 12-12:30 is that alright_

**Castiel Novak** 2:29pm

_Of course, I have to go pick up my sister so I’ll send you my address. Talk to you later Dean._

_**Castiel Novak is offline.** _

Cas closed his laptop and walked down to his car to go pick up his sister. He’s in a decent mood so he even smiles at his father in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any mistakes in the chat that dean and cas have are intentional btw


	3. Who knew the Avengers were good wing men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas was so excited for the weekend and now he has to wait another week to hang out with Dean thanks to his stupid brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting like I said I would, I have no excuse I'm just lazy. I'm going to actually write the rest and then post every Sunday bc that is easier for me  
> not beta'd bc I wanted to post it as soon as possible. All mistakes are my own.  
> edit: thanks to [manasi](http://lyriumsghost.tumblr.com) for fixing the things i messed up !

Castiel taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the low hum of the radio while waiting for his sister’s preschool to let out. Cas lets his mind wonder to him hanging out with Dean tomorrow. He smiled to himself, talking to Dean was never boring so hanging out with him won’t be. ‘Hopefully I don’t annoy him,I just have to not talk about bee’s.’The bell signaling that preschool was over for the day brought him out of his thoughts. He got out of his car and looked for the short mess of hair that was his sister. Today, Hael decided to wear a mustard yellow cardigan with a navy blue dress. Cas is surprised at how at the age of three she’s able to pick out a such fashionable outfit. Her hair bounces as she runs towards Cas.  
"Hey bee, how was your day?"  
"It was great! We painted today and I didn't get any paint on me!"  
Castiel smiled,"Well that's great! Let's get home, there's a surprise waiting for you."  
Hael basically squealed with happiness and pulled Cas to the car.  
xxx  
Hael was close to exploding with excitement by the time they pulled up to the house. She ran to the front door and rushed Cas to open the door. As soon as the door was opened Hael rushed in and jumped up and down.  
"Where is it?" She practically yelled.  
"In the kitchen bee." With that, Hael bolted to the kitchen with Cas behind her. When Hael turned the corner and entered the kitchen she couldn't keep her energy in anymore once she saw her father.  
"Papa!" She yelled and jumped into his arms.  
"Hello Hael! I've missed you!" His father smiled as he hugged her.  
Cas went to put his keys on the table when he heard the door open. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
"Father, are you expecting company?"  
"Oh that must be your brothers, they said they were stopping by."  
Castiel’s breath stops in his lungs. He sends a prayer up to God, hoping it will be Gabriel or Balthazar and not-  
"Hello father." Cas' prayer was stopped short by the voice of his oldest brother, Michael. Cas is now fully convinced God has something against him.  
"Oh and Castiel, what a surprise to see you." Michael smiled at him, not a welcoming smile more of a 'I'm only talking to you to be polite' smile.  
"Well I do live here so it shouldn't be surprising." Michael's smile dropped off his face.  
"As pleasant as usual." He turned away from Cas and turned towards his father. "Thank you for letting us stay here while we are town, it will be interesting to see everyone while we are here."  
"It is no problem Michael, there is room. Where's your brother? Dinner is almost done."  
'Great Luke is staying here too. I guess God wants to test me.' Castiel thought as his father and brother continued to talk.  
"He should be here shortly, he had some business to attend to in town."  
As Michael finished that sentence, the front door opened.  
"Speak of the devil." Cas mumbled under his breath.  
"Hello father, brothers and oh hello Hael how are you?" Luke grinned. Unlike Michael, Luke makes it seem like he's actually glad see you.  
Without waiting for an answer from Hael, he continues "Castiel, why don't you take Hael upstairs. Michael and I have some things to discuss with father."  
Castiel took Hael from his father and takes her to his room, knowing she likes to play with others after school. He sets her down on his bed and she takes some toys out of her bag. Castiel lets a sigh escape. He always gets nervous when those two are around, especially with Hael in the room.  
He sits at his desk and turns on his computer, he should probably tell Dean about the new visitors in his house and see if he wants to reschedule. Cas was so excited for the weekend and now he has to wait another week to hang out with Dean thanks to his stupid brothers. He logs on Facebook and opens his chat with Dean.

 **Castiel Novak** 2:50pm  
_Hello Dean, my brothers decided to stay at my house so if you like we can reschedule to next week._

Dean wasn't on right now so Cas closed his laptop and would check back later for a response. Right now, he wanted to make sure Hael was alright.  
xxx  
"Here Dean you can use the laptop, I'm going to go read." Sam handed the laptop over to Dean.  
"Alright nerd, have fun." Dean logged onto his Facebook and saw he had a message from Cas. His heart did not skip a beat.

 **Castiel Novak** 2:50 pm  
_Hello Dean, my brothers decided to stay at my house so if you like we can reschedule to next week._

 **Dean Winchester** 3:00 pm  
_hey cas we dont have to reschedule i dont mind_

Dean saw that Cas was typing and Dean didn't get more nervous the longer Cas typed. Finally, Cas sent his message.

 **Castiel Novak** 3:03 pm  
_Are you sure Dean? My brothers can be overwhelming. My father is also going to be home, he is not as bad but he can get a little preachy._

 **Dean Winchester** 3:04 pm  
_im sure cas itll be fine_

 **Castiel Novak** 3:05 pm  
_If you say so, Dean. See you tomorrow :)_  
**_Castiel Novak is offline_**

Dean swears his heart is going to jump out of his chest. The dude uses emoticons like an old man and it's it's the cutest thing in the world. Dean is so screwed. He closed the chat and decided to see what is in his newsfeed. Before he knew it,it was almost four-thirty and he needed to start dinner. He shut the laptop and went to the kitchen. He looked in the cabinets and in the fridge and found jackshit. He sighed and rubbed his face, maybe they could go out to eat. He looked in his wallet and found twenty dollars and ten cents.  
'If I just get less than I normally do, Sam will be able to get a full meal.' Dean nodded to himself and yelled to get his shoes on and that they are going out to eat.  
Dean and Sam piled into the impala and Dean drove them to the nearest diner. They idly chatted on the way. They talked about school and general nonsense. Dean pulled into the faded parking spot as they were talking about TV shows.  
"Dude just give Parks and Rec a chance it's a great show!" Dean said as he turned off the engine.  
"Yeah a great show that is basically The Office." Sam deadpanned.  
Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the car. They walked into the diner and sat in a booth and waited for their server.  
"I'm just saying Dean,it's not an original idea." Dean glared at Sam.  
"You're not an original idea." Dean mumbled as their waitress came over to take their orders.  
"What can I can you boys?" Their waitress was an older woman with graying hair that she obviously tried to dye over.  
Sam ordered his meal and Dean ordered a burger and a water. Sam raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Is that seriously all you're getting? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Sam, I'm just not that hungry." Dean looked out the window they are seated by giving Sam the message that he was done talking about it. Sam sighed and played with the old placemat in front of him.  
The waitress comes back a few minutes later with their drinks. Dean pulled the paper covering off his straw just a bit and blew the end, landing near Sam.  
"Really what are we five?"  
Dean grinned as he put his straw in his drink. They talked a little and eventually their food arrived and they ate in silence. The waitress come back with the check and told them to go up to the front when they were done. Dean grabbed the check before Sam and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the total was fifteen dollars and twenty cents. Dean stood up and went to go pay while Sam used the bathroom. Once Dean was at the counter, he took out his crumpled bills and got out sixteen dollars.  
"You know, we are hiring if you ever need any extra money." The old man at the counter said.  
Dean thought about it for a second,"are you offering me are job?"  
The man nodded, "just come back sometime in the next few days to fill out the application."  
Dean accepted and gave a goodbye and thank you to the man. Sam left the bathroom a few moments later and they headed out.  
Maybe they will be okay, Dean thought as he started the car.  
xxx  
Cas' alarm he set for today went off at ten-thirty. Normally, he sleeps in until noon but Dean is coming over around noon. Rubbing his eyes, Cas realizes that, yes, Dean is coming over and he needs to at least light some candles. He springs out his bed and goes into the hall closet and grabs some candles and places them around the house. Once he puts them in places Hael can't reach, he went up to the bathroom and turned on the shower and jumped in. He turned the water on and relaxed under the spray, he still had some time until Dean was expected to arrive so he took longer in the shower.  
Once the water started to get cold he stepped out. He ran the towel around his head and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and quickly walked to his room. He checked the time once he was in his room and the clock read eleven thirty. Cas rushed around to find jeans and a shirt to wear. All of his sweaters were in the wash, so he had to settle for a t-shirt. Once he was dressed, he took his towel and dried his hair a little more and brushed it and tried to style. He was messing with his hair when there was a knock on his door.  
"Come in!" He yelled without looking away from his mirror.  
Gabriel opened his door while eating some gummies.  
"Hey bro, there's a fine piece of ass here to see you."  
Castiel’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed some deodorant put it on and sprayed some body spray and rushed past his brother,down the stairs. He walked to the front door where Dean was standing talking to his father and Michael.  
Dean was wearing his leather jacket with a Pink Floyd shirt underneath. He had dark jeans on and combat boots. In Cas' opinion, he looked amazing but he wasn't sure how his father even let him. His dad doesn't really approve of the "punk" fashion, even if the style doesn't reflect who the person is  
"Hello Dean,I apologize for being late."  
Dean looked away from Michael and smiled at Cas that made his heart flutter. "It's no problem Cas." Cas was about to respond, when his father spoke up.  
"So Castiel, this is your friend Dean correct?" Cas looked over at Dean for a second before responding.  
"Yes, my friend. If you excuse us, we will go up to my room." Castiel motioned to Dean to follow him.  
xxx  
"I apologize for my father and brother if they said anything to you that would make you uncomfortable." Dean walked into the room looking around and sitting on the bed.  
"Nah it's fine, we just talked about basic stuff, like the weather."  
"Really,the weather? Dean Winchester talked about something as boring as the weather without exploding? Wow, I must have an effect on you."  
"Yup, you are turning me into a boring monster. Soon I'll be wearing sweater vests and actually going to school." Cas glared at him and Dean laughed and a few seconds later, Cas started to laugh as well.  
"Well to reverse that, we can watch a movie if you want. Your choice."  
xxx  
Dean chooses The Avengers and Cas gets snacks for them to eat while watching. During the movie, they discuss different theories and the characters.  
"So you're tell me, if you were in this movie you wouldn't take the chance with Black Widow?"  
"I didn't say that Dean, I just said I would go for Iron Man first, and then Black Widow. Are you telling me that you wouldn't go out with Iron Man?"  
"No, I wouldn't." Cas panics, did he really fall for a straight boy again?  
"I'm more of a Captain America kind of dude. I have a thing for blue eyes." Dean smiles and turns back to the screen.  
'Did Dean just flirt with me? He didn't wink or anything but I'm pretty sure that was flirtatious' Cas was having a debate in his head. Now that Cas thinks about, they are sitting pretty close on his bed. Cas has a queen and they definitely don't need to be this close.  
'Holy shit, apologies Father, but he totally was flirting with him.' Cas' thoughts were reeling and he didn't notice the movie ended.  
"Uh hey Cas? The movies over."  
"What? Oh yeah, I'll just yeah." Cas got up from his spot and stopped the dvd players and turned the TV off. Cas went back over to his spot on the bed.  
"Was that better twenty-fifth time you saw?" Cas joked.  
"Hell yeah it was!" Cas laughed at his enthusiasm. Cas saw Dean look at him and his lips and look back up at his eyes.  
Cas knew he had to take a chance.  
"Um Dean? Isitalrightifikissyou?" Cas rushed out.  
"I did not hear a word of that Cas." But Deans knows he did, well heard the end and just out two and two together. He's hoping to God that Cas just kisses him.  
"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Cas looked down at his hands,a blush creeping up on his face.  
"Cas if you didn't I think the world would implode."  
Cas looked up and smiled a bit. He leaned in and kissed Dean softly.  
"Sorry Dean, um we should clean up." Cas started to gather up their trash.  
"I don't know why you're apologizing Cas. Come here, I think you have some butter in your lip." Dean takes Cas' hand and gently pulls him closer and kisses him. A little harder the the first time but still gentle.  
They kiss for awhile, one of Dean's hand on the back of Cas' neck and the other holding his hand. Cas has his free hand on Dean's waist. They don't part when they hear the knock on the door but they do when they hear a couch from the doorway. They look up like deers caught in headlights.  
Gabriel smirked, pointing the lollipop in his hand at them. " I knew it, but me being right is not why it's am here. Dad wants to know if Dean is staying for dinner."  
Dean clears his throat. "Uh no, thank you. I have to pick up my little brother."  
Gabriel nods, says something about protection and closes the door.  
"I'm sorry for my brother, he is a little out there." Cas stands up and brushes crumbs off of his bed.  
"It's alright, I should get going though, if I'm late getting my brother he'll have my head." Dean gets up puts his shoes and jacket back on and walks over to Cas' side.  
"Dean, should we count this as a date?"  
"If you want to Cas." Dean steps closer to Cas.  
"Well if this is a date, you need to kiss me goodbye since since I can't kiss you by the front door.  
Dean grins and leans forward and kisses him. "I should probably give you my number." Dean grabs pen and paper from the desk and writes his number and hands it to Cas.  
"Now walk me to my car like and gentleman." Cas laughs and hand opens the door for Dean and walks him to the front door and they say their goodbyes.  
If Dean walks with a skip in his step to his car and if Cas sets the table with smile on his face, well that's their business.


	4. **RE-WRITING**

Hello anyone who actually follows this, I'm in the process of re-writing this whole story, so once I finish it, I will edit the current chapters and add more, its been almost a year since I've even touched this project but I re-read it all and i basically hate it, so I'm going to re-write it. I'm on break currently from college so I hopefully will finish most of it before I go back and I will post chapters one at a time once I finish them. Thanks for reading this and hopefully you'll read the re-write!!


End file.
